Falling Into Middle Earth
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Two lotr bbf fans fall into middle earth and they end up having adventure of life time, but how love will affect their quest I don't own anything


Falling into Middle earth

When two BBF's falls into Middle earth their find adventure of their life time? Can they survive and how falling into love chance things?

Parings: Boromir/Aurora/Faramir Elizabeth/Legolas Anwen/Argorn

It was typical night in Elizabeth's movie night or actually movie marathon weekend with her best friend Aurora.

But now they have moment of boredom, and they were just sitting in the couch and hoping something great to happen.

"Can we watch lord of the rings?" Aurora asked after stopping to trying to find fic she likes to read.

"Oh come on you are addict that movie and book in this moment." Elizabeth, whinnied.

"Oh shut up Faramir and Boromir are sex gods and you can have angel face legolos." Aurora said most serious way and look her best friend really teacher manner like their classes were they were many time to keep their mouth shut.

"Oh really I can have Legolas, you are really miracle worker." Elizabeth said sarcastically and when she saw her best friend face she couldn't hold her laughter and she lightly smacked Aurora's head when she told that she know she was all way perfect miracle worker like it was going to surprise her.

"Okay we watch them." Elizabeth said after small time argument.

"You know that I lov you?" Aurora said happily.

"So you must know that I hate you now?" She snared.

"That's good because love/hate repositions are hottest and biggest bad asses." Aurora announcement and Elizabeth glared her.

"You know you are insane?" Elizabeth asked jokily.

"Oh yeah dear buddy, mommy and steppy told me it all the time." She said but not as happy as before.

"I'm sorry…" Elizabeth start but get ice cold glare from her friend.

"Well pity and other shit won't chance things and I just want forget everything more anything." Aurora said little angrily but mostly death tiered voice.

Elizabeth just nodded and so they watched trilogy, after movies they was having small chat.

"Oh god I wish I could fall into that movie." Aurora said happily.

"Yeah, me too but Csi Miami won't be bad either." Elizabeth said dreamily.

"Neither SPN do you remember when we what 1 season in two days? (Actually I and my one of friends did that xD) Aurora asked and Elizabeth just chuckle.

"Yeah, our class freaks and their crazy mass fans of tv, movie and book guys." Elizabeth said her typical voice.

"Yes, and I'm proud to say I'm geek, the crazy fan girl, movie-holic, sweet tooth and all other way addict with no sexual life well that part I'm not proud." Aurora said truthful way.

"But now I go to restroom." Aurora continues, but notices her best friend look.

"You can check me I don't be stealing kitchen knifes for suicide attempt." Aurora said light but serious voice.

"I know it just…" Elizabeth started but Aurora finish sentence "My mom make you keep me in eye so I won't do anything stupid or anything what would put her in bad light. She only seems cares about what people think about her."

"No I think she truly cares about you, some twisted way." Elizabeth said comforting way and gets one warm smile from her friend.

"Oh I wish that too, but mom or Patricia, don't care about only her reputation and my sister it's always been about Mimi." Aurora said and notices her friend blank look.

"So are you and Joni going out anytime soon?" Aurora asks evilly and smirked wildly.

"Not anytime soon, you evil bastard!" Elizabeth screamed and hit pillow right into Aurora's face.

"That was big mistake!" Aurora yelled and attacked against her best friend and soon pillow fight chance wrestling and wrestling chanced into laughter in floor.

"Oh god my ribs are broken. Can this count suicide attempt?" She asked.

"Yes, Aurora then we both tried committing suicide." Elizabeth said after laughing little while.

"So watch couple episodes of Criminal minds and Revenge?" Aurora asked.

"Hell, yeah." Elizabeth answered and after couple episodes they were about going to sleep.

"Thanks Lis." Aurora said tiredly yawns were coming now really often.

"About what?" She asked tiredly.

"For being, such good pal." Aurora answered sleepily.

They both go to sleep, but saw most strange and fatal dream.

Elizabeth it was about Rohan for some random reason, but Aurora's dream was deep, fatal, cruel and full all kind negative feelings you can name, and all she could see was Mordor and the great eye of Mordor/ Sauron.

Then Sauron notice her and said something what she didn't except "It's YOU!" And Aurora was suddenly in pain and let painful scream.

After sleeping some time, with was too little, she felled, somebody pushing her ribs.

"Lis I try to sleep." Aurora mumbled tiredly, but somebody continued pushing.

"Elizabeth even that I love you really much, I hate one thing more than anything and that is waking me up when it doesn't be needed, so stop or I will break your nose." She said now much more angrily.

"Ar it's not me." Elizabeth voice was shocked and that was thing what make Aurora wake up.

What Aurora didn't except was seeing Gandalf front of her, so she did two things what her mind told scream and smack her right fist right into Gandalf nose.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." Aurora said right after hit and go help old man/ Gandalf.

"Well miss Aurora you great right hook." Said voice and when Aurora turned way of sound and her jaw dropped it was Eldrond.


End file.
